Charmander X Fenniken
by FlamingPheonixYT
Summary: this story is about a trainers fennekin and charmander given by the professor. how will this turn out?


BOOM. the room went silent when a fennikens attack and surskits attack collided. Out of nowhere fenniken used scatch and made surskit faint. next viviilon came out and got one shot with ember. moments later luna ( the trainer )

caught a few more pokemon. Luna went to the professers lab where luna showed her ponedex and the unexpected battle. luna sent out fabebe and scaymore ( the professor) sent out bulbasaur which got destroyed. squirtle was sent out and got rekt. fenneken ( who acts like ashes pikachu )watched the whole thing. "okay this is my last Pokemon" said scaymore. okay flbebe one more lets do this. "got it" said febebe (p.s) pokemon can talk but trainers don't understand what they are saying.) The final pokemon was sent out and charmander appeared. "lets go" said charmander. charmander completely destroyed lunas ralts and flabebe. " fenniken time to shine" said luna. "finally i get to fight" said fenniken. immediately fenniken got intimidated by the sence that charmander did not take damage. during the battle fenniken and charmander exchangeed blow after blow. "okay charmander finish this battle up with ember full power." said scaymore. charmander does what scaymore tells him to do. a giant fire ball hurls towards fenniken which made fenniken faint after the attack."battle set" said serena (who saw half of the battle) the professor revied fenniken."ughh where am i " said fenniken. in a little bit charmander offered helping fenniken fetting up which fenniken only accepted because her legs hurt. "listen here I do not like you and i hope i never see again" said fenniken. a few minutes of luna and scaymore talking scaymore lets luna take one of his pokemon with her. fenniken heard that and prayed that she would not pick charmander." well this one defeated my strongest pokemon so i choose charmander." said luna. Another unexpected battle happened after scay more heals all of lunas pokemon then serena challenges luna to a battle. the usual fenniken destroys serenas pokemon exept frokie who destroys luna team except charmander."how is he going to beat a water type" said fenniken.

"you will see" said charmander. luna ordered charmander to use scratch which one shots frokie. fenniken watched in amaze as charmander got more powerful than before."oh no i am no longer the strongest." said fenniken. "wow that is a strong pokemon"said serena. moments later everyone leaves. luna ends up where shauna is. she makes 2 videos for fenniken and charmander. luna then finds serena and they walk in a cafe. a minute of dialogue later luna is on the next route. quick statis on lunas pokemon. charmander and fennekin still hate each other. ralts is pretty weak. flabebe is friendly to nearly everything. after passing the route luna finds put that snorlax is back and it is sleeping. after a day of getting a pokeflute and waking up snorlax it is time to sleep. luna lets the pokemon sleep where they want to. charmander and fennekin sleeps on two separate logs. in yhe middle of the night fenniken sees charmander gone so she goes looking for him. fennekin finds charmander training by destroying logs. charmander leaves the place he was ed training at and foes somewhere else. still curious fennekin follows charmander and is amzed vy ehat she saw. charmander was fighting against pomemon way out of his league.fenniken saw a ursaling, pangoro, exploud and charmander was fight those pokemon. fenniken stayed while charmander fighted ursaling. charmander avoided getting hit and kept attacking. ursaling eventually was defeatedand charmander got more powerful. next came pangoro which wasn't hard for charmander. in a few minutes charmander won and kept getting stronger. fennekin unknowing made a rustle in a bush she was hiding in. it resulted in charmander attacking the bush. fenniken avoided charmanders attack which stoped him for a sec. "whoa big boy slow down." said fenniken. "why are **YOU** here." said charmander. " hey i am not going to let you become the strongest." said fenniken. "do you want me to go" said charmander. "yes" said fenniken. the 2 went back to where luna was but something happened to while on the way. "hey charmander?" asked fenniken." yeah " said charmander. "i really like you and well i hope we can be together one day. charmander started to blush a ton and was about to say something." well i also really like you and if you want we can be together"said charmander."wow i want to stay with you too" said charmander. charmander motice a full moon and showed fenniken a way to a cherry blossom tree."why are we here" asked fenniken." there is a legend that when 2 kiss under this tree with a full moon they will be together forever and there friends will get good luck"said charmander. the kissed for a good 2 minutes and hurried back to luna.


End file.
